An ultrasound system has been extensively used in the medical field due to its non-invasive and non-destructive nature. Modern high-performance ultrasound imaging diagnostic systems and techniques are commonly used to produce two-dimensional or three-dimensional ultrasound images of internal features of patients.
Recently, spatial compounding has been adopted in the ultrasound system to provide enhanced ultrasound images. Spatial compounding is implemented by compounding a predetermined number of ultrasound images (e.g., three ultrasound images), which have been successively formed at different steering angles of scan lines, to form a compound image. However, since spatial compounding must be implemented after forming the predetermined number of ultrasound images, it may result in a reduced frame rate of the compound images.